In the prior art, dispensers are already known having a fluid reservoir that is in the form of a cartridge refill that is connected in removable manner to the dispenser member or to the reception means of the dispenser member. Thus, the reservoir, once empty, may be replaced by a full reservoir. In order to enable a reservoir to be connected and disconnected, connection means of the snap-fastener or screw-fastener type are frequently used. This means that it must be possible to hold the reservoir firmly enough to unscrew it or to unsnap-fasten it. To do this, it is necessary for at least a significant portion of the reservoir to remain accessible, and thus visible, and this can be detrimental to the overall appearance of the dispenser.
An object of the present invention is to define a fluid dispenser having a removable reservoir that can be connected to the dispenser member and disconnected therefrom without having to hold it firmly. Another object of the present invention is to perform the connection and disconnection while only the bottom of the reservoir is accessible. Another object of the present invention is to mask the reservoir over its entire height, except at its bottom, while making it possible to connect and disconnect it from the dispenser member. Another object of the present invention is to enable connection and disconnection without having to exert considerable force, as when unsnap-fastening or unscrewing prior-art reservoirs and refills. Still another object of the present invention is to guarantee to the user that the reservoir is either connected or disconnected without an intermediate step or state.